


Blur

by Corilyn_Winchester



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Matt, Canon Disabled Character, Episode: s01e10 Nelson v. Murdock, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corilyn_Winchester/pseuds/Corilyn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy thought that he knew his best friend. His stuttering, clumsy, amazing best friend. The guy who read braille faster than Foggy thought possible.</p><p>And this shattered his image of his best friend. It shattered his mental picture of Mathew Murdock.<br/>But the situation messed with Matt's tenuous view of the world. His own way of seeing. It broke the glass, even if only for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm jumping on the bandwagon and writing a tag to episode 1.10. And here it is.
> 
> I do not own anything, and if I did I would have three day passes to Sac Comic Con this weekend instead of just a Friday ticket.

      Matt knows that he's in trouble when it gets hard to breath. He knows he's losing blood (too much of it) and that at least a few ribs are cracked (if not broken fully). This isn't just hard to breath because there's bone hitting my ribs. This is I've lost enough blood that I'm in danger of hypervolemic shock and my body is starting to shut down on me. 

     Actually, scratch that. He knew he was in trouble when he felt the blood dripping from his stomach. He knew he was in trouble when he remembered that he left the burner phone, the one with Claire's phone number, on the kitchen counter in his apartment. He knows that he's lucky he made it back that far before he collapsed.

     Foggy is yelling, he knows that voice, even half conscious and fading fast. He sounds panicked. _Is he hurt?_ A stumble and a silent curse, _Foggy might be in trouble._

_Need to get to him._

_Walk (stumble and catch)._

**_There._ **

**** He's standing there, wielding...something....as a weapon. _He's okay_. A breath of relief that ends in a pained wheeze and the floor is meeting him much faster than he intended. He's out before he hits the floor, so at least the impact goes unnoticed.

 

\--------

His first thought is Panic. Not the light, I don't know where I am or why of waking suddenly, but the sure and absolute Panic that comes from knowing that something is wrong. 

"It's okay Matt. I'm going to take you to the hospital." Foggy. 

 _Panic over Foggy_. 

  _Why?_

"No. Call Claire." He's surprised that he can get the whole statement out in one shot.  

"Buddy, you need a hospital." _No!  Can't let him get hurt. Have to help who I can._ And he throws the most uncoordinated and weak punch he ever has, right at his best friends face. Its easily blocked away, the movement sending lightning rods of pain through his body, swirling, catching. "Whoa! Hey, no throwing punches at the bestie."

_....Where am I? Why am I wet....copper scent of blood. Everywhere. No where. The world is a swirl of copper tang and....wow....pain._

"Claire." He forces out as much as he can, which admittedly is not much. 

"Fine, die on me. What do I know about you anyways? How do I call this Claire?" _Anger. Panic, no no not Panic, but panic._ Foggy he can focus on, can pull out of the mess, can feel the racing heart beat. _Wait, is that mine? Weak and fast, like a person dying._  

"Hottie-mic....burner phone." _Why can't I breath? I'm dizzy. Why? Maybe Foggy can tell me._

 _"_ Of course." _Footsteps to the....kitchen._ Footsteps in the kitchen, flip the phone open. 

Darkness again. 

\-------

    The next time he wakes up its to the feeling of too much weight on too sensitive of skin. A blanket on his chest. His head is pounding and it hurts to breath, but he can. He pulls in a breath, shallow and too hard to do, but possible. 

Every nerve is on fire.

Fingers crawl down his chest, take inventory of the stitches he can feel pulling at his skin. Keeping his blood inside.

The bandage is bulky and taped down to keep it sterile. He pulls it back anyways, needs to know.  Sticks it back down, groans and maybe even whimpers. Need to get up.

Need to know what happened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then again, maybe I would. The hell do I know about Matt Murdock."


End file.
